Wie ein Vöglein
by Amunet
Summary: Abgeschlossene Kurzgeschichte in der Ron über seine Gefühle für Harry nachdenkt. Es kommt ein bisschen Harry X Draco vor. Warnung: Ist eventuell ein wenig Depri, da es von unerfüllter Liebe handelt.


Autor:Amunet

Titel:Wie ein Vöglein...

Paaring:RonXFragezeichen; ein bisschen Harry X Draco

Inhalt:Ron denk über seine Gefühle für Harry nach.

Warnung:Slash / Yaoi; Depri

**Wie ein Vöglein...**

Ich hatte nie geglaubt, dass es einmal passieren würde, auch wenn ich mich seit dem Tag, als ich dich kennen gelernt hatte, vor nichts mehr gefürchtet hatte. Unsere Freundschaft war auseinander gebrochen. Sie war zerbröselt, dank meiner Gefühle für dich. Es war nicht ratsam gewesen, dir zu erzählen, dass mein Herz dich nicht als Kameraden, sondern als Geliebten ansah. Aber ich hatte es dir sagen müssen. Hatte mir meinen Schmerz, den ich unweigerlich immer in deiner Nähe fühlte, von der Seele reden müssen. Was hatte ich damit zerstört? Auch wenn du dageblieben warst und versucht hattest, mich zu verstehen, in deinen Augen war ständig diese unterdrückte Angst zu sehen. Du hattest Angst, dass mein Verlangen auf dich zu groß werden würde, dass ich jene Schwelle übertreten würde, die unsere freundschaftliche Beziehung ausmachte. Du hattest Angst vor mir.

Es tat weh. Mir war von Anfang an klar, dass es nie wieder so sein würde wie vorher, doch was sollte ich tun? Mein Herz schrie vor Schmerz, da ich dir nie so nahe kommen durfte wie es mir verlangte. Meine Seele, sie brannte von all den erstickten Schreien. Mit wurde schlecht und ich taumelte in einem Gefühlswirrwarr hin und her. Doch mit der Zeit wurde es besser. Endlich gelang es mir wieder eine gewisse Distanz zu dir aufzubauen. Bei Merlin, ich schwöre, dass ich dich noch immer mit der gleichen Inbrunst liebte wie zuvor, doch mein Leiden war auf eine kleine Flamme abgeflaut. Ich betrachtete dich jetzt wieder mehr als das, was du für mich sein wolltest - ein Freund. Doch dann...

Dann vergaßest du mich. Es ging langsam und schleichend. Erst war ich bemüht, meine Eifersucht zu kontrollieren, mir zu sagen, dass es nichts gibt, was ich fürchten müsste. Oh hätte ich doch auf mein Gefühl gehört! Du hattest dich mit anderen verabredet, keine Dates, denn immerhin warst du nicht so wie ich bisexuell, doch reichte mir allein schon diese Tatsache, um mein Blut in eine Masse brodelnder Eifersüchtelei zu verwandeln. Unsere Verabredungen und gemeinsamen Unternehmungen wurden immer weniger. Die Zeit, die wir miteinander verbrachten, wurde kürzer und unsere Gespräche oberflächlicher. Mein ganzes Leben wurde weniger Du. Einsamkeit wurde mein Gefährte. Hermine, als weiblicher Part unseres Trios, konnte mir nicht das Ersetzen, was du mir gabst. Eine Frau könnte mir niemals das Bedeuten, was du mir bedeutest. Und in all dem Kummer begann ich zu weinen, doch weinte ich nur innerlich.

Es traf mich wie ein Schlag, als du freudestrahlend in den Gryffindorturm kamst und erzähltest, du hättest jemanden, zu dem du dich hingezogen fühlst. In deinem Glück hast du keine Sekunde daran verschwendet, ob du mich mit deinen Worten verletzt oder nicht. Ich wollte mich für dich freuen, wirklich. In all den Liebesromanen von Ginny und Mum hieß es immer, dass, wenn man jemanden von ganzem Herzen liebt, man sich dann für sein Glück freuen würde, auch wenn es für einen selbst Qual bedeutete. Es stimmte nicht! Es war gelogen. Heimlich wünschte ich mir, dass dieses Mädchen dir einen Korb verpassen würde, dass du feststellen würdest, dass sie dir nie das bieten würde, was ich dir zu geben hätte. Ich wollte, dass du genauso leiden musstest wie ich. Der größte Schlag kam dann aber erst eine Woche später.

Montags morgens als wir in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke saßen und Snape dir gerade wegen Unaufmerksamkeit 5 Punkte abgezogen hatte, kam Malfoy Jun. zum ersten Mal seit unserer Schulzeit mit einer Viertelstunde Verspätung zum Unterricht. Im Vorbeilaufen ließ er einen kleinen weißen Zettel auf deine Seite der Bank fallen. Ich fragte dich, was er dir geschrieben hätte und du murmeltest irgendwas von „Beleidigung". Man hätte blind sein müssen, um dir die Lüge abzunehmen. In deinem Gesicht stand, selbst als du bemüht warst sie zu verbergen, Freude geschrieben. Mein Herz zitterte und ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in meinen Innereien aus. Ich ahnte mehr, als ich wusste, dass deine Freundin keine Freundin, sonder viel mehr ein _Freund_ war. Doch er?

Für den Rest des Vormittages beobachtete ich dich ununterbrochen und als du sagtest du wolltest vor dem Mittagessen noch schnell in die Bibliothek, waren alle meine Sinne auf Alarmbereitschaft. Mit nagender Eifersucht klaute ich mir die Karte der Rumtreiber und deinen Tarnumhang und schlich dir hinterher. Es verwunderte mich zwar, dass du tatsächlich in Madam Pince Reich eintratest, doch konnte ich meiner Neugier nichts entgegensetzen. Ich verfolgte dich weiterhin und als ich fast in der Bibliothek ankam, entdeckte ich den Punkt _Draco Malfoy_ auf der Karte – er war nur wenige Meter von dir entfernt. Mit meinen eigenen Augen musste ich sehen, was der Schmerz in meiner Brust so sehr gefürchtet hatte. Die wenigen fehlenden Meter zu dir, trugen mich meine Füße wie in Trance. Ihr wart in der hintersten Ecke versteckt und wer nicht wusste, wo er euch zu suchen gehabt hätte, hätte euer Versteck niemals gefunden. Ich konnte sehen, wie du ihn verliebt angefunkelt hast und ich konnte sehen, wie ein rosa Hauch deine Wangen überzogen, kurz bevor er seinen Mund auf deinen presste und ihr in Zärtlichkeiten versankt.

Ich starb! Ich starb tausend Tode in diesem Augenblick. Ein Schmerz, wie ich ihn noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte, ein Schmerz, der jeden anderen Schmerz, den ich jemals gespürt hatte in den Schatten stellte, erfüllte mich. Hätte mein vom Schock betäubter Körper gekonnt, hätte ich geschrieen. Verloren… All meine Hoffnung, die ich hegte war verloren. Du würdest dich niemals in mich verlieben, würdest niemals erkennen, was ich dir zu geben hätte. Dein Herz würde nie das meine sehen und verstehen. Warum? Warum muss ich dich so sehr lieben, wo du doch offensichtlich Verrat begannst und mit dem Feind zusammenkamst. Weshalb ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy? Bei einem anderen hätte ich es noch unter Umständen begreifen können, aber nicht bei Malfoy. Malfoy, der uns jahrelang schikaniert und verachtet hatte. Mit Tränen in den Augen floh ich. Ohne Ziel rannte ich durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, ungeachtet dessen wohin meine Füße mich trugen. Erst als ich stolperte und mit voller Länge auf die Nase fiel, kam ein Teil meines Verstandes wieder zu Bewusstsein.

Mich auf dem Dach einer der Türme befindlich, starrte ich auf den regenverhangenden, grauen Himmel. Der kühle Wind und die dicken Regentropfen passten perfekt zu meiner gebrochenen Stimmung und es machte mir nicht das Geringste aus, dass sie mich durchnässten. Wie ein kleines Kind setzte ich mich mit dem Rücken ans Gemäuer, zog die Beine an und legte schutzsuchend meine Arme um die Knie. Meine Augen blickten in die Ferne ohne wirklich zu sehen und der Schmerz erfüllte mich mit seltsamer Befriedigung. Je länger ich auf dem kalten Boden saß, je mehr wurde mir bewusst, dass es so sein musste – dies war mein Schicksal. Das Schicksal einer unerwiderten Liebe.

Der Ruf einer Eule ließ mich aufhorchen, veranlasste, dass ich mich für einen Augenblick wieder in der realen Welt befand. Und als das gefiederte Geschöpf in mein Blickfeld auftauchte und mit einer wunderschönen Eleganz neben mir landete, fühlte ich nichts mehr. Es war als hätte diese einfache Schuleule den Schrei meines Herzen gehört und brachte mir für wenige Momente Frieden, während ihre unergründlichen Augen mich neugierig und vielleicht auch mitfühlend betrachteten. Langsam erstarben meine Tränen, hörten auf mein Gesicht herunter zu laufen. Bleierne Müdigkeit erfüllte mich und am liebsten hätte ich aufgehört zu existieren. Ein leises Shu der Eule ließ mich lächeln. Mein gebrochenes Herz machte einen Hüpfer und ich wusste, dass es noch nicht tot war. Und dann spreizte die Eule ihr Gefieder, gerade so als wüsste sie, was ich eben bemerkt hatte und flog im Regen davon. Wieder fühlte ich mich alleine und ich begriff, du hattest mich auch verlassen, genauso verlassen wie diese Eule. Harry Potter hatte seine Flügel gespreizt und war unaufhaltsam davon geflogen in die ewigen Weiten der Freiheit. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass es dir gut ging, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass du mich alleine zurück ließt. Vielleicht hatten Ginny und Mum doch recht gehabt, wenn man wahrlich liebte war einem das Glück des Anderen am Wichtigsten. Und alles was mir geblieben war, war nur die schmerzhafte Erkenntnis, dass du wie ein Vöglein von dannen flogst …

Ende

Hallöchen

Ich hoffe hat meine neue FanFiction gefallen, sie ist zwar ein bisschen traurig aber kein wirkliches SadEnd finde ich. Bis zum nächsten Mal.

Eure

Amunet

PS: Reviews nicht vergessen. DANKE! knuddeltz


End file.
